Un realista y un demonio
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: William Twining tenía una vida normal, o por lo menos eso parecía para las personas. Pero no era lo que aparentaba, recientemente se había graduado de la academia tras haberse metido en la guerra de seres sobrenaturales. Una suerte que siempre tendría a cierto demonio a su lado.


**Un realista y un demonio**

William Twining tenía una vida normal, o por lo menos eso parecía para las personas, era cierto que sus padres habían fallecido cuando el solamente era un niño pero se las había arreglado para salir adelante con una mente tan privilegiada como la suya, sin duda era algo admirable de ver. Entro a la universidad de Oxford tras graduarse como uno de los mejores en su clase, aparentemente por ciertas _circunstancias_ tuvo que excusarse una semana perdiendo la posibilidad de ser el mejor. Aún así era admirado por varios estudiantes universitarios, el rubio tenía en mente sus metas, principalmente convertirse en el ministro mas joven y muchos no dudaban que lo lograría.

Sin embargo, la vida de William no era tan normal como lo aparentaba. En sus años en la academia Stratford no solo su familia había terminado en la bancarrota, también se había visto envuelto en una importante elección en el infierno, dos guerras internas y una amenaza para la humanidad. Para su suerte antes de la graduación aquellos problemas se habían terminado aunque aún había dos demonios molestos, dos ángeles y un obsesionado con la magia que le seguían, pero William no podía estar mas feliz de tenerles a su lado. Tras todos aquellos incidentes se había dado cuenta de cuanto los apreciaba, eran sus amigos, personas que quería aunque la naturaleza de su existencia no fuera algo que el realista deseara aceptar. Él no era Salomón, aunque sus lazos con aquellos seres remontaban a la época del rey David estos se habían renovado. Dantalion, Camio y Sytry ya no estaban atados al alma de Salomon si no a William Twining debido a que, aunque el chico de ojos esmeraldas jamás lo fuera a admitir en su presencia los amaba, aquel amor era correspondido pero quizás existía uno mas intenso entre ese trio de seres sobrenaturales que no dudaban en aparecer en los dormitorios de la universidad de Oxford dejando de lado todos sus deberes ya fuera en el Cielo o en el Infierno. Simplemente había cosas que no cambiaban.

Dantalion era quien visitaba a William con mayor frecuencia, para el dolor de cabeza de Uriel quien no dudaba en algunas ocasiones aparecer para dar un "pequeño castigo" al nephilim. El inglés solía mostrarse molesto ante la presencia del demonio pero en ningún momento le echaba del lugar, tomaban un poco de té en su habitación dejando que la charla fluyera hasta altas horas de la noche, solamente debían interrumpirlo si el rubio tenía que asistir a clases temprano o cuando había suerte se quedaban juntos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Charlando, recordando sus tiempos juntos en la academia, en ocasiones Dantalion bromeaba sobre inscribirse para acompañarle ganándose un pequeño regaño de William ya que no podía dejar sus asuntos en el infierno "tirados" como si fueran nada, con Gilgamesh durmiendo la carga de trabajo era extra.

Tras cada visita el antiguo elector siempre le preguntaba a Dantalion lo mismo _**"¿Cuándo irás a dormir?"**_ como respuesta solamente recibía un beso en la frente y una suave despedida. Dantalion no pensaba dormir, o por lo menos no hasta que la vida de William llegara a su final. El año que logró dormir le mantenía con fuerzas suficientes además que Camio había prometido ayudarle si llegaba a haber algún problema en el infierno, después de todo conocía aquel sentimiento de estar enamorado de un ser mortal.

Una noche de invierno en el tercer año de universidad de William fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, el rubio había estado tan feliz que pronto se recibiría como abogado al poder adelantar clases se graduaría en tan solo un semestre mas y estaba mas que seguro que su cerebro se volvería el triple de valioso de lo que era en aquel momento. Había estado tan feliz que cuando aquel conocido demonio de cabellos castaños se mostró esta vez no tenía ninguna molestia fingida, le recibió con su calidez usual pero había algo especial. Quizás la felicidad de poder graduarse antes como recompensa de su esfuerzo había embriagado a William en aquel estado de éxtasis o simplemente ya no podía con aquel secreto en su corazón que pronto las palabras comenzaron a sobrar y pronto sus labios se encontraron con los del demonio que le había acompañado por varios años.

Dantalion no había podido estar mas feliz, esa noche se perdió entre aquellos ojos jade, sus manos recorrieron con ternura y cariño aquella piel blanca como porcelana, prometiéndole al rubio que le protegería mucho mejor de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento y sellando el pacto con un roce en aquellos labios rojizos. William para su pesar podía describir aquel momento como "Mágico" si es que alguien llegaba a preguntarle, una suerte que sus intimidades siempre las mantuviera en un bajo perfil o hubiera tenido momentos vergonzosos en su vida. ****

Tras graduarse la vida de William siguió siendo normal pero al mismo tiempo sorprendente, sus metas poco a poco estaban cumpliéndose por lo que no tardo en volverse el ministro más joven de Inglaterra. Ocupó su papel con honestidad e intentando tomar las mejores decisiones para el pueblo, aún así no se salvó de las criticas, aunque estas eran referidas a su vida personal por la falta de una familia, una esposa o por lo menos una prometida. Swallow una vez le había preguntado si pensaba en casarse y tener hijos, William solamente diría que era una perdida del tiempo mientras su mano acariciaba una fina cadena de oro que solía estar escondida bajo sus ropas. Nunca la sacaba por completo y solamente la usaba cuando estaba en público, además que el mismo se encargaba de mantenerla limpia ya que de esta colgaba un fino anillo dorado con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros. ¿Cómo podía pensar en casarse y tener familia humana? No creía que su "esposo" estuviera feliz con eso. Era un pequeño secreto, no habían tenido una ceremonia ni nada pero para ambos chicos era como si hubieran consolidado un matrimonio, los únicos conscientes de aquella alianza eran Isaac, Sytry, Camio (junto con su amada Maria y John) y obviamente Uriel (quien había pegado el grito en el cielo jurando cazar a Dantalion). Dantalion no había querido perder el tiempo, no tenían tanto tiempo como le gustaría como para pasar la eternidad juntos. Camio le había presentado la posibilidad que hiciera un contrato con William, Dantalion se negó, hacer un contrato con un demonio era algo que un realista jamás haría. Y en ese momento no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para hacer un contrato para un familiar, si lo hacía seguramente sería obligado a dormir.

Decidiendo no preocuparse por ello ambos pasaron el resto de los años juntos, peleando y amándose como era propio de ambos, William aunque envejecía seguía siendo aquel chiquillo arrogante demasiado orgulloso pero con sentimientos puros (aunque a veces la soberbia podía ser su peor enemiga). Sin embargo la enfermedad junto con la muerte son dos cosas inminentes aunque William en general era una persona sana llegó a vivir hasta sus 90 años debido a problemas cardiacos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y él lo sintió una noche de primavera, sucedería en cualquier momento pero ¿a dónde iría al morir? Obviamente era un realista pero aún recordaba el caso de María, los ángeles la estaban reclutando para el cielo hasta que se suicidó. El rubio cerró sus ojos recordando la visita de Camio, el ofrecimiento a ser parte de su familia al hacer un contrato pero, ese no era su estilo.

Llamó a Uriel, a Kevin para darle las indicaciones de como manejar su muerte junto con el funeral, y así, aquella noche de verano William Twining dejó el mundo terrenal. En el cielo Sytry lo sintió mientras que hablaba con sus superiores, aquel sentimiento que ya no había nada para el en la Tierra. En el infierno Camio y Dantalion lo sintieron, shockeo al nephilim quien no tardó en perder sus cabales al darse cuenta de lo que significaba mientras que el descendiente de Lucifer le intentaba consolar. Era mejor que sacara todo su dolor siendo vigilado para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

En el funeral todos se dieron cuenta de cuan amado fue William Twining, asistió una variedad de personas, algunos huérfanos del orfanato que el ex primer ministro financio, ex familias de ex compañeros de Oxford, algunos familiares y claramente sus amigos sobrenaturales. El nephilim pasó la ceremonia en silencio acercándose al ataúd de William despidiéndose de él antes de que fuera enterrado, estaba seguro que su amado realista había llegado al cielo lo que les haría difícil verse. Aquella misma tarde Dantalion comenzó su sueño de cien años que había estado postergando por tanto tiempo.

 **-.-.-.-**

El demonio volvió a abrir sus ojos sintiéndose mucho mejor, mas recuperado y mas fuerte pero seguía sintiendo su corazón dolido por la muerte de William, se preguntaba si estaría bien en el cielo. Volvió a casa con calma, al parecer Gilgamesh había despertado antes que el poniendo las cosas en su lugar en su sección del infierno, tendría que agradecerle a ese chico mas tarde. Sonrió al oler a algo dulce, era como una combinación de olores y parecía venir del comedor principal. ¿Acaso todos habían calculado el tiempo para el que despertaría? Le consolaba el saber que tenía algunos amigos que se preocupaban por él. Abrió la puerta del comedor llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar a su familiar poniendo la mesa, a cierto pelirrojo corriendo de un lado a otro con decoraciones en sus manos, Camio salía de la cocina con varios platillos en sus manos seguido de John mientras que María sostenía a una pequeña bebe en sus brazos.

—¡Dantalion!—Gritó Isaac Morton al verle, aunque estuvo a punto de resbalar de la escalera en la que estaba trepado para poner el cartel de bienvenida.

El castaño sonrió recibiendo toda la atención de sus amigos, Gilgamesh se acercó a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Por fin despertaste, no sabes lo aburrido que fue estar aquí solo, lo bueno que tuve un poco de diversión.

—Aunque tardaste un poco mas de lo debido.—Se quejó el regidor del Infierno tomando en sus manos al pequeño bulto envuelto en trapos que sostenía María. –Te presento a Elizabeth.

Debía admitir el nephilim que era una gran sorpresa para el, primero ver a Isaac quien no olía a humano sino a un demonio ¿había hecho alguna clase de trato? Parecía ser el tipo de cosas que Isaac haría. Después fue ver a esa pequeña bebé de ojos dorados, al parecer lo único bueno que había sacado de Lucifer había sido la fertilidad. Le sonrió a la bebé acariciando sus cabellos, sería muy amada.

—¿Tuviste un buen sueño?—Pregunto Maria con cortesía antes de volver a tener a su hija en brazos.

—Sí, me siento un poco mejor aunque muero de hambre. ¿Ah? ¿Dónde están Amon y Mammon?—Pensó que se encontrarían ahí, también faltaban Astaroth junto con la pequeña Lamia.

—Fueron a conseguir unas cosas que nos faltaban, no tardan en regresar.—Aunque fue un simple comentario de Isaac el demonio sintió que había algo en su voz, como si estuviera escondiendo algo pero no podía ser. El pelirrojo siempre había demostrado ser un chico muy leal.

—¡Porque el prometió casarse conmigo!—Aquella voz hizo que el demonio se volteara en dirección a la puerta, al parecer Lamia ya estaba ahí.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear.—Ahora era Astaroth, se preguntaba con quien estaría peleando la hija de la duquesa.

La puerta se abrió revelando a sus pequeños ayudantes quienes usualmente estaban en forma de murciélagos, esta vez usaban sus formas humanas mientras que cargaban varios postres.

—No puedes casarte con él, ya está casado conmigo.

Los ojos rubís del Nephilim se abrieron con sorpresa, detrás de sus ayudantes estaban Ataroth llevando una botella de vino, y a su lado la pequeña Lamia peleando con él.

—¡William!—Le llamó acercándose a él rápidamente para tenerle entre sus brazos.

El rubio se quedó un momento inmóvil antes de corresponder al abrazo, intentando con eso transmitir su cariño por su demonio. El castaño no podía estar mas feliz de verle, ahora si se sentía completamente recuperado, tenía a su amado realista quien…¿Uriel le habría llevado al infierno? William se veía mas joven, como cuando tenía 17 años pero no tenía aquel olor dulzón de los ángeles. Se separó un momento admirándole, acariciando sus mejillas rosadas mientras que el rubio sonreía al verle, parecía normal a excepción del olor, olía a demonio.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto curioso mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

El realista pronto entendió a que se refería. Sonrió encogiéndose en hombros. –Tenía que probar la hipótesis de Maria. Sabes que hacer tratos no es lo mío, no soy como Isaac.

Claro, William siempre iría por el camino difícil para mostrar que el podía superar cualquier obstáculo.

—Te estuve esperando.—Murmuró el rubio en voz baja, solo para que él le escuchara. Era aquella voz que solía usar cuando estaban solos, una voz dulce.

—Lo siento, llego tarde. Pero no tienes permitido volver a dejarme solo, ¿entendiste?

William sonrió asintiendo.—Lo prometo.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Makai Ouji Devils and Realist no me pertenece, es de** **Madoka Takadono.**

¿Cómo que hay gente que ya no pone el Disclaimer? Siento que ya soy de los pocos que lo ponen (?).

Bueno, espero que les haya gustados y muchas gracias por leer. Siempre he amado el manga de Makai Ouji pero hasta hace poco (un día) que lo termine y…¡Aaaaaaah! Siempre lo supe, lo de Dantalion y William es mas canon que nada. Este es mi segundo fanfic, el otro recuerdo haberlo escrito tras terminar el anime pero aún hay pocos trabajos de este tan asombroso manga. En fin, tenía mucho tiemposin escribir y aún me es raro pero espero que les gustara mucho.


End file.
